Deseos de venganza
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Ella fue despojada de todo pero su fuerza de voluntad y ese extraño la harán resurgir de las cenizas en busca de venganza. Regalo de cumpleaños para yusha del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


_**hola hola, a todos los que lean este fic, la verdad no se si sean muchos pero con que le guste a yusha me doy por bien servida. La verdad me costó mucho llegar a hacer este pequeño fic pero aquí estoy nuevamente. **_

_**Seguro habra OoC en los personajes pero tengan en claro que no es intencional, solo que me es difícil manejar un personaje del cual nunca he escrito.**_

_**Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida yusha, quien ha pedido un fic protagonizado por Mei Terumi ¿y que mejor que Itachi Uchiha para que la acompañe? Pues no hay ¿verdad? **_

_**Este es el primer capitulo de este posible Two Shot pero que puede alargarse un capitulo mas, todo depende de como este mi inspiración.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, la historia si es mía.**_

_**Como ya lo dije, posible OoC, AU.**_

_**Y ya dejando tanta palabrería los dejo para que lean.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deseos de venganza<strong>_

_**I**_

_**Pacto**_

Durante mucho tiempo viví en la oscuridad, creí que la vida se burlaba de mi a cada instante y que escupía sobre mi densa humanidad. Desde mi juventud me toco luchar para sobrevivir en este mundo cruel. Aferrarme con uñas y dientes a mis convicciones y fuerza interior para no ser destruida.

Para cualquier persona es sumamente difícil vivir olvidado en el mundo, despreciado y hasta tratado como un inmundo animal de la calle, sin sueños y sin esperanza pero para una mujer es peor y mas una de mi condición.

Tengo un largo cabello que una vez poseía un brillante y sedoso tono rojo, ahora con los maltratos de la vida solo era un marchito mechón largo lleno de suciedad e inmundicia de las calles. Mis ojos en otrora verdes con un brillo especial en ellos ahora estaban apagados al igual que mi alma. Solo era un pobre ser que vagaba en la vida esperando ese misero momento en que la muerte me reclamara.

Pero ese momento no lo dejaría servido en bandeja de plata, si voy a morir es porque alguien puede conmigo, es extraño que quiera terminar con mi sufrimiento pero a la vez me he aferrado a la vida con uñas y dientes ¿Acaso en algún lugar de mi marchita alma vive la casi imperceptible llama de la esperanza? No lo se, tal vez si o tal vez no pero lo que tengo claro es que seguiré luchando en esta miserable vida que llevo.

Actualmente tengo mas de 20 años, no sabría decir cuantos exactamente porque he perdido la noción del tiempo, veo el sol, la lluvia, la primavera y el otoño pasar ante mis ojos pero realmente no se cuanto ha pasado.

Antes era feliz, si, feliz pero engañada, viviendo en una burbuja que cuando estallo me salpicó de toda la inmundicia que pueden ser capaces algunos hombres.

Luche, Dios sabe que luche con todas mis fuerzas pero era demasiado fuerte, me abofeteo, me golpeo e humillo delante de todos y nadie, absolutamente nadie movió un dedo por mi. Fui sacada de mi hogar y lanzada a la calle como un estropicio humano.

Vagué bajo la lluvia con múltiples heridas en mi cuerpo pero la mas grande, era esa de mi corazón, aun después de tanto tiempo sangra y no se si pueda sanar alguna vez.

Muchas veces, cuando el frío acicala hasta mis huesos tengo sueños de venganza, deseos de destruir a todos lo que me han hecho daño. Quiero hacerlos pagar, llevarlos al infierno y atarlos con cadenas tan fuertes de las que no se zafarán jamas.

Pero solo son sueños, no tengo ni un solo contacto en el mundo, ni un misero ser que se apiade de esta mujer a la que le arrebataron casi hasta la vida.

No lloraré por mi suerte, soy fuerte, mas de lo que ese malnacido cree, he sobrevivido las heladas nevadas en la calle y aun no he muerto. Mis ojos verdes de momento brillan con malicia al imaginar la carne de esos corruptos siendo derretida por un rio de lava hirviendo, consumando todo a su paso mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa se posa en mis labios.

Fantasía, pura fantasía pero por algún extraño motivo es lo que pienso día y noche desde que vi ese par de pupilas negras días atrás.

Recuerdo como buscaba algo para comer cuando ese extraño de ojos y cabello negro ofreciéndome dinero, de inmediato me enfade gritándole a la cara al malnacido que no era una prostituta. A pesar de vivir de esa forma, si es que se puede llamar vida jamas me rebajaré a prostituir mi cuerpo. Ese solo lo tendrían si me asesinaban.

El hombre sonrió antes de tomar mi brazo fuertemente y acorralarme contra una pared.

—Si quisiera un prostituta voy por una— se detiene un momento mientras mira mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo —tu tienes algo mas que me llama la atención. Puedo ayudarte a consumar tu venganza, todo a cambio de tu...alma.

Me quede pasmada en mi lugar aun en brazos del extraño. Lo miré a los ojos y observé con asombro como estos se volvían rojos.

Antes de poder apartarme su otra mano tomo con fuerza los contornos de mi boca para ejercer presión y de esta manera abrir mi boca, su boca se apoderó de la mía y su lengua exploraba mi humana cavidad. Al momento sentí como una brasa ardiendo se introducía en mi interior y el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrer las comisuras de mis labios.

Estaba perdida, no sabía si realmente fue un sueño o no, ahí estaba yo parada, recostada de la pared con la única compañía de la fría brisa invernal que me hacía temblar hasta la médula.

¿Acaso lo habría soñado o de verdad él estuvo ahí? Por horas me lo había preguntado pero dos hechos me hacían pensar que no lo inventé, que nada ha sido producto de mi imaginación. Una es esa sensación de calor en abrasante en todo mi interior y otra es la sangre que escurre por mis labios.

Luego de eso los sueños sobre la masacre de él y el resto de sus cómplices se ha hecho mas recurrente pero no creo que alguna vez llegue a pasar. Siempre estoy en la calle y este año la nevada es mas intensa, pesar de ir abrigada con todos estos harapos siento que el frío la traspasa y siento como el cuerpo se me entumece, tal vez, ya sea el momento de dejar de luchar. Tal vez...

Caminaba distraída en medio de la calle pero no por torpe, mi cuerpo trataba de entrar en calor y nada de lo que hacía resultaba, por eso caminada hasta que me sentí desvaneces. Una sonrisa triste se posa en mis labios. Este es el final de la que una vez fue Mei Terumi. Cierro los ojos y la vida se va escapando de mi cuerpo cuando de repente siento una ola de calor inundar todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Abro levemente los ojos para encontrar ese par de perlas negar como la noche sin luna que me observan inexpresivos.

—¿Quien eres? —logro formular débilmente.

—Soy quien te ayudará en tu venganza, ya te lo había dicho—con calma responde mientras me sube a su auto donde la temperatura es tan cálida que me hace adormecer.

—¿Porque?

—¿Porque que? ¿Porque te salvé o porque quiero que alcances tu venganza?

—Ambas—respondo mientras recuesto mi cabeza y cierro los ojos.

—Simple curiosidad de saber que tanto puede podrirse el alma humana—responde con indiferencia.

—Eso significa que no te importa en lo absoluto lo que pase con mi vida—afirmo ante el extraño.

—Así es, solo quiero un poco de diversión y tu puedes dármela mediante este importante pacto. Tu alma por la venganza.

Pienso, por largos minutos pienso mientras él conduce por la ciudad bajo este clima invernal. Si quiero venganza, me destrozaron, se burlaron de mi y de mis buenas intenciones. Soy una sobreviviente, no debo permitir que lastimen a alguien mas, tal ves estoy con vida para impedirles dañar a otros inocentes. Aprieto mis puños al imaginar que pueden estar dañando a alguien mas en estos momentos pero ya tengo la solución. Este ángel, demonio o lo que sea me ofrece la oportunidad, no la dejaré pasar.

Levanto mi rostro y busco el imperturbable del pelinegro.

—Antes de aceptar alguna clase de pacto me gustaría saber el nombre de mi benefactor—¿Realmente era eso?

—Uchiha Itachi para servirte Mei Terumi— dice una vez que ha detenido el auto to y ha tomado mi mano entre la suya. Sonrió ante su gesto.

—Quiero todo de ti, después de todo tendrás mi alma.

—¿Que es lo que quieres entonces?

—A ti, hace mucho que no se lo que es sentirme mujer, quiero volver a recordarlo antes de comenzar con mis planes de venganza.

Lo veo sonreír y luego en cámara lenta se acerca hasta mi dándome un beso largo y profundo pero que pronto se convirtió en uno demandante y posesivo. Luchamos un rato por el control de la situación hasta que el aire escasea de nuestros pulmones.

Luego se aleja y coloca el auto en movimiento.

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de eso y mucho mas— dice sonriendo de manera extraña.

* * *

><p>Hola? ¿Review? Ok, no vayan a lanzarme tomates, solo chocolate por favor. Se que es la historia mas extraña que se me pudo haber ocurrido y sobre todo con esta pareja muy poco común pero bueno, es todo lo que pude dar luego de haberlo intentado escribir en otras situaciones.<p>

Como ya lo decía antes puede tener uno o dos capítulos mas pero un poco de paciencia yusha, tal vez seas la única en leerlo. Y en verdad espero que te guste.

Por otro lado tengo pendiente tres regalos mas por motivo de cumpleaños pero también me tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia.

Me disculpan los errores ortográficos o de redacción. Y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
